


I just want to take a bath (and maybe snog).

by Huffelpuf97 (Hufflepuff97)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff97/pseuds/Huffelpuf97
Summary: In which John is exhausted. And Sherlock is exhausting.Just a silly little fic, don't expect too much :p





	

John was tired, it had been a long day at the clinic. He needed a bath and go to bed right after that. He climbed up the stairs to 221b and opened the door. Sherlock was sitting behind John's laptop in full concentration. ( _Really, why wouldn't he just use his own laptop?_ )

The floor was scattered with pictures, maps and some pieces of paper with what seemed were random words. Great, a new case. Hopefully Sherlock would be occupied in his mind palace until John was finished with his much-needed bath. Oh, who was he kidding. He wasn't bloody getting into the bath was he. Sherlock would surely run into the bathroom if he had found something interesting and that was something he couldn't cope with. Sherlock seeing him naked.. Sherlock would probably be panting from the adrenaline, maybe he would be a bit sweaty. He would scream his name in a high-spirited way. Hmm.. Oh no, abort mission, abort mission. This wasn't the right time to let his thoughts wander in that direction. It was the exhaustion thinking, surely. He needed a cup of tea. _Right now._

Sherlock meanwhile was still sitting in full concentration mode with his hands propped under his chin. John placed himself in the other arm chair, drinking his tea. He observed Sherlock's profile and let his eyes wander over the nape of his neck. Oh if only he could get his way, he would make the man _squirm_. He shook his head, exhaustion combined with Sherlock looking like a bloody marble statue, a frankly hot one, wasn't the greatest combination. _Pull yourself together man_ , he could have a little wank later tonight.

Some time later Sherlock bolted upright and by doing so startled John who almost let his cup fall to the ground. Sherlock jumped up and down, ecstatic with joy, he had the biggest grin on his face. He looked at John like it was the first time he noticed him since he had entered the flat almost an hour ago _which was really great for his self-esteem, truly_.

"I've found it John, I found it. Oh, why didn't I see this immediately, it was so obvious!"

John couldn't help but smile a little, Sherlock's delighted face was really something to see.

"So before you start explaining who did it, what was the case exactly? A murder? Or a gruesome kidnapping? Or something even more exciting?" _a horrendous case to cheer him up from the awful day he had would be very much apprediated_

Sherlock looked a bit dumbfounded ( _that was a first_ ). "What are you talking about John?" 

Now it was John's turn to feel foolish. "Euhm the case you've been working on for at least the last hour? Are you okay Sherlock?"

If John didn't know him better, he could have sworn that Sherlock started blushing a bit.

"You were working on a case weren't you? What else is all this mess about?" John looked at the wall that was pinned with little notes. Pancakes was written on one, Dil on another. _What the hell was a Dil? Probably a technical term for something chemical._

"Well technically speaking I was working on a case, sort of.." Sherlock was looking less and less ecstatic and his mouth was turning into a pout.

John turned to look what programme was opened on his laptop. Oh _dear God_ no, a game of sims. A bloody game of sims. Oh no, no, no, this wasn't real. In an incredibly low voice he said:"You mean to tell me, that I have been sitting here for the last hour waiting for you to solve a case... 

"Well it was a case actually, Eliza's bed was set on fire and I had to find out..." _Even then, he had the audacity to look offended._

"... In a bloody game of Sims, Sherlock?"

Sherlock at least had the shred of decency left that was required to look a bit ashamed just then.

"I'm going to kill you and after that I'm going to wash the bloodstains of my hands in the bath, the bath I could apparently have taken an hour ago." John rubbed his head, he was truly living with a five year old.

"Sherlock, just clean up this mess, please. I'm going to take a shower." _because it was too late for a bloody bath now, wasn't it. ___

Sherlock's timid voice made him stop in his tracks. "John..."

_Okay this was a first, he didn't expect an apology, maybe Sherlock was finally learning..._

"Don't you want to know who did it? Put the bed on fire I mean, I truly displayed some great detective work here."

John turned around with a murderous gleam in his eyes. "Now you've gone too far."

"You're so _dead_."

When John wrestled Sherlock to the ground, he saw a glint in Sherlock's eyes that could have been perceived as smugness. After he snogged him senselessly. He was certain, it had been smugness. _The bloody bastarding..._ But if he was honest, he found that he didn't care one jot. Because he, John Hamish Watson, had finally snogged one Sherlock William Scott Holmes.

**THE END ******

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for you to leave a comment with some feedback.  
> If you notice mistakes, please let me know! (I don't have a beta, and English isn't my first language)  
> Have a nice day xxx  
> PS: Yes, those were references to Dan and Phil. I'm truly sorry.. for everything..


End file.
